


Games We Play

by fauxpocky (alisso)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Games, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisso/pseuds/fauxpocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House likes to be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games We Play

House likes to be right.

It's the driving force of his existence, the reason he worked so hard at his studies and his justification for the frequently insane things he does.

It's not the most important thing in his life, but that's only because it is his life. It transcends any and all other things.

But it’s not his favourite thing.

His favourite thing in life is playing games.

He loves to play, tease, to indulge in foolishness. He loves to test people with his games.

But his favourite games are with Wilson.

Wilson knows how to play his games.


End file.
